Harry's Sisters
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Harry Potter has three sisters. One older sister, a twin sister, and a younger sister. His older sister has a prophecy of her own where she will have no choice but to give the Dark Lord a heir. Can her younger brother stop it from happening or would his older sister do what is right? I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.
1. The Beginning

After giving the Potter children to the Dursleys, Dumbledore left to make sure everything is set when the eldest comes to Hogwarts for her first year. Remembering the eldest prophecy being made about a girl with a birthmark of the crescent moon behind her ear giving the dark lord a heir no matter if it's by her consent or not. It showed that Iris Potter is to give Lord Voldemort an heir, and she doesn't have a choice.

'A good thing I kept that prophecy a secret from everyone, except James and Lily Potter, but somehow the dark lord found out.' Dumbledore thought starting to make his plan to keep Voldemort away from Iris Potter no matter what knowing that it won't happen anyway.

Iris Potter was four-years-old when James and Lily Potter were killed. The three younger siblings Harry, Holly, and Rose; Harry and Holly are twins and were one-years-old and Rose was two-months-old. Dumbledore hopes that Rose would be safe with the Dursleys, for how young she is and that her older siblings will watch out for her. Luckily it was Harry that Voldemort tried to kill and not the girls, but then again he probably was saving them for last after searching for the crescent moon behind their ears.

'It's a good thing that I decided to allow the four of them to stay together and not send them off to different people.' He thought before leaving to the Ministry to talk to the minister about the children.

~ At the Dursleys ~

Petunia didn't expect having to take care of five children, one is her own son while the other four is her sister's, and she didn't want to take them because of Vernon. Since there are three girls and one boy she decided to have the girls stay in the attic and the boy in the cupboard, and when Vernon got home she told them that they have no choice but take of the children and told him where they are staying at.

Vernon didn't like it one bit for he hates all things magic including the children, and decided to make their life a living hell. But he did agree on that the girls will stay in the attic while the boy stay in the cupboard. All he hoped is that they don't taint his son, his child. He'll make sure those children will not make any magic at all, unless they'll get a good beating till they stop being freaks to him.

Dudley didn't know what to think about the new additions in his family, but he didn't like it at all and he doesn't know what to do with the oldest of them, so he'll leave her alone but the other three he'll make sure they have a hard time in life. Dudley saw that his mother is giving more attention to the smallest and youngest of the four and wants her to take care of him instead, so he started crying and his mother give the baby to the oldest to hold even if she's four-years-old and gives him the attention he wanted.

The Dursleys had mostly Iris Potter doing the work of cleaning the house, taking care of her siblings, helping Dudley with whatever he needs help with, and helping Petunia with other housework while she does most of the work. The four-year-old is only doing what she is told to make sure her Uncle Vernon doesn't hurt her younger siblings in any way.


	2. Iris's Letter

Iris's P.O.V.

I'll be turning eleven on May 13th, which is in a three days, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looks worried for some reason that I have no idea about. My little siblings are turning eight or seven in a couple of months, and I have a little surprise for them, for I asked Ms. Figgs to watch after them on their birthdays to get them away from our abusive relatives. Ms. Figgs of course agreed, and I was happy about that and not only that Aunt Petunia seems more nicer to me then my younger siblings, for she takes me shopping at a thrift store and gets me clothes for me to wear.

Uncle Vernon, however, makes me help Dudley with homework saying the I am his free tutor for his son. I may be at the top of my class in my grades and that does make Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made, but they saw it as an opportunity for giving their son tutor lessons from. While Dudley has no problems with me, because I am older than him and that help him with his homework, but he hates my younger siblings whenever they get better grades than him, so he allows me to help when he needs to be tutored for sorting classes. I always stick up for siblings whenever I see them being bullied by Dudley or being hit by Uncle Vernon, but whenever I do that I get a good beating from him which I don't care as long as my siblings are safe.

Petunia's P.O.V.

I have noticed that Iris and Rose looks just like their mother when she was their age with their red hair and green eyes. But for Holly she has her mother's eyes and face, but her hair is black like her twin brother's. I keep forgetting that since Holly and Harry are twins of course they would look alike in some ways, since they both have green eyes like their mother's and black hair like their father's. I'm getting a little worried since Iris is almost eleven the same age that my sister gotten her letter for Hogwarts, and I feel like I'm losing my own child, because I see Iris as my sister and my daughter the same time.

I've notice a lot of my sister in the girls, but rarely see it in the boy at all. I mostly take Iris shopping with to a thrift store whenever she does something that I approve of, and she gets herself some clothes as well as some for her younger siblings, which is somethings I use to do with Lily my own sister. Whenever she and her siblings does get in trouble Vernon locks them in the attic, except for her brother who gets locked in the cupboard.

Vernon's P.O.V.

The only one that I could tolerate is the oldest freak, and the other's I just can't stand at all. It's probably one of the reasons why I don't beat as much as them, and I notice that my wife, Petunia, is getting worried when the girl's birthday is coming up. I'm also getting worried, for Petunia told me that when they turn eleven that's when they get the letter for the school for freaks. And I will not allow it at all, but I'm guessing I have no choice for that matter for who knows what they might do to me. So I will allow the oldest to go but not the younger three.

I saw that the oldest is great in school, which made me mad but when I thought about I saw that she could help my son whenever he is doing terrible in a class. I told her that she will help her cousin with homework and be his tutor not matter what, and I even threaten her with her younger siblings. Somehow she gets back at me and I don't usually expect it at all like when she made a comment about having friends would keep her and her siblings out of my hair most of the time.

Dudley's P.O.V.

I like my older cousin, for even though she's older she can be mean to me by bribing me to leave her younger siblings alone whenever I need tutoring and I don't want anyone else to know. Which I take the bribe for I really need help for the classes that I'm having problems with. Every time she defends her younger siblings she always gives me a glare saying that if I harm any of them in front of her again she'll do much worse to me. And of course would tell my father on her and he'll give her a good beating, but not as bad as he does with the younger siblings.

I've notice my father and mother looking worried and I don't know what is wrong with them, but I think it towards my cousins for my parents keep looking them like they are scared of something. Whenever I see them worried, I get worried as well, for I don't know what is going on and is happening.

Nobody's P.O.V.

It's Iris's birthday today and she was sitting on her bed ready for the day to continue hoping it'll be better. She saw that Holly and Rose is still asleep so she left them be alone, while she went go down stairs to get breakfast ready for the family. When Iris was by the front about to go in the kitchen she saw a letter on the floor addressed to her. She picked up and walked in the kitchen seeing her Uncle and Aunt already in there eating, which surprised her for it was her turn to make breakfast for them. When they looked and saw the letter in her hands they paled a little.

"Your find out on your own, so no questions," Vernon told her, "and you will not tell any of your siblings about that school or what they are you got that?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Iris said opening the letter and reading it to herself.

She decided to wait for someone to come to the house to pick her up to get help her get her supplies. Iris is also hoping they would answer all of her questions, so that she'll understand it more. Not only that she is still surprise that she just found out that she and her younger siblings are witches and wizard.


	3. Review (Missing Parts)

_**October 31**_

_James and Lily Potter were sitting on the couch watching their oldest, Iris playing with the twins. While Lily holding Rose to get to go to sleep and then get the other children to go to bed. They hope everything will be perfectly fine after the war is over, but they can't help feeling that they won't make the year and hope their children will be placed in a good home. They also hope their oldest child to be careful in the future on who to trust, and to at least try to not allow the prophecy that involves her to come true._

_Lily got and took Rose to the nursery and they came back to pick up the twins to get them to go to be when Iris went to the window to look out for a second before following her mother upstairs to go to bed as well._

_"Mommy, daddy there is someone coming to the gate." Iris spoke up to them._

_James got up and went to the window as well and saw a black figure coming through the gate, and pushed Iris towards her mother._

_"His her take the children and run," James exclaimed, "I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."_

_Lily practically ran up the stairs with the twins and Iris along with her when the door was busted down. Iris watched as dark cloaked man said two words and her father was on the ground not moving, and the cloaked man started towards the stairs and Iris ran to the nursery and helped her mother to barricade the door so that they could escape faster. But instead nothing worked to get Lily and the kids out of there, so Lily grabbed Iris by the hand and put her in the wardrobe and went to Rose's crib and picked up the baby and handed her to her four-year-old daughter. After shutting the wardrobe door she went to the twins crib and was about to pick them up and hide them some place else when the nursery door was blasted open._

_The dark cloaked man then said the same words to Lily like he did to James, but Lily didn't know that Iris saw both her parents being killed with killing curse, and Lily hoped that none of her children would see or remember anything about their deaths. When the cloaked man turned to Harry and Holly he turned his wand to Harry first and wondered if he should turn it towards Holly, but decided to kill Harry first, and when he said the killing curse it somehow rebonded and hit him. It made him scream out and the dark cloaked man the evaporated into mist and disappeared._

_Iris then came out of the wardrobe with Rose in her arms and went to the twins that were crying out to their mother and father. Iris then took Rose out of the house first with her favorite blanket and then went back in to get the twins and brought them out. Then there was roaring and a motorcycle bike landed in front of the gate, and the person who got off the bike was Sirius Black, who rushed towards them and saw that the girls were okay, but Harry having a wound on his forehead. Just then Hagrid came in view, and Sirius was talking and Hagrid took the children with him on motorcycle that Sirius loaned him to get them to Dumbledore._

_**Iris's Hogwarts Letter**_

_Ms. I. Potter_

_The Attic_

_4 Private Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**Continue Letter: List of Supplies **_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4) One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By: Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_


	4. Visitor

Petunia's P.O.V.

I was just putting dishes away when I heard a knock at the door, and I knew it was the guide for Iris to get her school supplies. I then went to open and who I saw standing in front of me is someone who I thought I would never see for the rest of my life. He was dressed in all black unusual clothes and with black hair and a crooked nose.

"Severus, is that really you?" I asked surprised that he is here in front of me and that I have an urge to smack him if it is really him.

"Hello, Petunia, and yes it's me Severus." He said with a sneer and before he could react I smacked him across his face leaving a handprint on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Severus asked with his hand on his cheek.

"That was for leaving those children with my family and I." I said glaring at her sister's ex-childhood friend. "Also hurting Lily's feelings her fifth-year I believe."

"Sorry, but it wasn't my choice on where the children goes to live."

"Yeah so, did they ever thought that we would have room for five children."

"I have no say in that, but I would take that message to the person who brought them here."

"Okay, then I'll get Iris, for she's in her room." I said closing the door in his face and headed towards the attic.

Iris's P.O.V.

I heard the knock at the door and knew who it was, so I hurried up to get ready before Aunt Petunia comes to the attic that my younger sisters and myself are living in. I also wrote a letter to them saying that I was going to boarding school and I'll tell them about it when they are close to their eleventh birthday. Since its the twins birthday I will leave something behind for them to find, and hopefully stay safe until I get home during the summer. I heard Aunt Petunia come up the stairs, so I sat down at the old desk that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon allowed my sisters and I to have and when she opened the door she just look at me with the same look that she give me and younger sisters.

"Your escort is here, so you better be ready." She said while I was standing up from the chair near the desk and walked towards.

"Don't worry I've been ready." I told her while walking past her and down the stairs that leads towards the kitchen.

"And make sure you don't tell him on how we've been treating you and your freaky little siblings." She said with a stern look.

When I got to the front door I opened it a creak to peep outside to see who's going to take me to get my supplies, I saw a man with straight black to the shoulders, dark eyes, and a crooked nose. I opened the door all the way and he looked down at me and paled slight muttering something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Are you the person taking me to get my supplies?" I said staring straight into his eyes, and I started feel my heart thump a little be louder that he could possibly hear, but is impossible unless he has very good hearing.

"I'm taking that your Iris Potter then," he said and when I nodded my head yes he stepped away from the door to let me get outside, "my name is Severus Snape, and also the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"So, I guess I'll be calling you Professor Snape right?" I asked giving him my signature smile, which happens to be me tilting my head to the right with my eyes closed and with a small smile.

"Yes, that is correct." He said with a bit of a red taint on his cheeks. "Now lets get going."

With that he took my left arm and it felt like was in tube type place going somewhere. When we landed I was surprised that I kept from throwing up, and when I looked up it looked like a town that I never seen before.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Miss Potter." Professor Snape said giving me what looks like a knowing grin.


	5. Diagon Alley

Severus Snape's P.O.V.

'She looks just like Lily,' I thought watching Iris's expression of surprise when seeing Diagon Alley probably the first time, 'but she might have both her parents personalty.'

"Okay, lets get going to Gringotts where yours and your younger siblings money is." I told Iris watching her red hair swinging for her to look at him.

"I have money?" Iris asked given him a confused look.

"Yes, a trust fund that your parents and some others give to you and your siblings." I said. "You also have your own volt when you reach right age to take it and may be getting a inheritance done to get other vaults."

"Ah, I see now, so when I reach a certain age I'll be able to get my own vault." She said. "Also since the trust fund is for both my younger sibling and myself it is only used for school and emergencies. right?"

"Pretty much, so lets go." I said and started walking towards the Wizarding Bank and hearing Iris Potter follow me and keeping quiet.

Iris's P.O.V.

We were about to walk into the bank when something caught my eye, for it says:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Say does that sign means if someone were to steal from this bank they would suffer and die a horrible death?" I asked my soon-to-be professor.

"Something like that, but don't do anything that your not suppose to-to find out." He answered.

Once we entered, Professor Snape, told me that the creatures are goblins and to be careful when meeting them. When we got to the furthest desk from the door the goblin behind it looked up.

"May I help you two?" The goblin asked us with a grin.

"Yes, Miss Iris Potter here wishes to go to her vault." Professor Snape answered for me.

"And does Miss Potter has her key?" He asked looking at me with what seems like interest and suspicion.

"I have it right here." Professor Snape said handing over the key to the goblin. The goblin stood up and started headed to a certain direction.

"Follow me, please." We followed the goblin towards a cart on tracks and when we got on it-it started roll down the tracks.

There were a few curves and even a loope here and there, like a roller coaster. Then we came to a stop in front of a vault with the numbers #687 and got out to go in front of the vault. We then entered and Severus Snape or should say Professor Snape told me how much I need and what they look like, so I grabbed each of them of what he told. Then exited out and went back to the top and I said goodbye to the goblin that should us to my vault. The goblin looked at me with a surprised expression, and said thank you right back to me.

"Why did you thanked the goblin for, Miss Potter?" He asked looking at me with wonder.

"Because I was taught to always say thank when someone helped me or something." I answered back to him and asked "why?"

"Not many people would say thank you to goblin, for they believe they are untrustworthy." He answered back to me with a small smile.

"So where will we go first, Professor Snape?"

"I think you should get your uniform first, then your books and other supplies, and lastly your wand."

"Okay, then show me the way to the place where I need to get my uniform than." I said in a smart way to see if I can get him mad and how far I can get him mad.

"I'm getting a feeling that you know where it's at, but you are trying to get me to show you anyways are you?"

"Nope." I said making the 'p' pop and left it like that with smile on my face.

"Fine, follow me then." He said and walked in a direction that I knew he'll take and followed him.

Severus's P.O.V.

I started in the direction to Madam Malkin's to get Iris fitted for her school uniform. I can hear her walking behind me no doubt looking at all the stores when going past them. When the certain store came in site I stopped and heard Iris Potter stop behind me.

"There is the store that you need to go into for your fitting for the school uniform," I said looking at seeing the smile that looks so much like Lily's, "I can't go in there with you, for I need to go get some supplies for my class."

"Okay then, just make sure you come back before or when I get done then." She said still smiling.

"I will, I won't be long so just get in there and get your fitting." I told her and she finally went inside the store and I went to my destination to get supplies for potion brewing.

Iris's P.O.V.

When I entered the store there weren't many people in there, so I was gotten to first. The lady who was seeing to my school uniform was very nice, and she measuring me to get a correct size for the uniform. When she was finished with fitting and I paying her for the uniform and said by good bye to her when I saw Professor Snape by the window of the shop. I given my package that holds my uniform and I walked out to where Severus was waiting at.

"Well that didn't take long, so next is my books and other supplies right?"

"Yes, we need to go to Flourish and Blotts." He said. "Then go to another store for other supplies needed, and then go and get yourself a wand."

With that said we headed towards Flourish and Blotts to get my books and may be I could get a book that could be useful in the future. When we went inside I saw a lot of books stacked on the floor and a bunch on the shelves, and Professor Snape went to a shelf and looked for the books that I need. While I looked different types of books that happen to be on the floor, and some of them happen to be very interesting to me. Professor Snape came back to me with the books that I need and saw that I was looking at a certain book '_Wandless Magic for Beginners' _which happens to help me if I really need to.

"You should really get that book, for you'll need it the most." Severus Snape told me looking at the book with interest. "But make sure you keep that away from others and not show it them."

"Yes, sir." I said back to him. "Did you find the books that I need?"

"Yes, I did." He said while picking up the book that am going to get and put it with the other books then handed all of the books to me. "So here you go and go pay them."

I went up to the registration desk to pay for the books, and the cashier just ringed everything up not even looking at the books to see if there's anything inappropriate for me someone my age. I payed for the books and went outside and saw Professor Snape talking to some blond guy around his age and guessing that it could be his friend.

"Professor Snape, I'm ready to go get my other supplies." I told Severus as well as keeping an eye on the blond man.

"Okay, see later Lucius." Severus said nodding a goodbye. "Lets go, Miss Potter."

When Professor Snape said my last name I saw Lucius's eyes widen in surprise and then smiled a wicked grin. I turned my gaze away from him and turned my eyes to Professor Snape who turned around not seeing his friend grinning. When Professor Snape started walking towards a direction I knew that it's the direction to get my other supplies. We just kept walking until we reached a random store and went inside, and I gotten my cauldron, ink, quills, phails, telescope, parchments, and others.

"Well now that I got my supplies taking care of and I still need a wand and may be pet." I said to Professor Snape.

"I'll get you the pet," Professor Snape said then asked, "so which animal you want to get?"

"A cat will be fine." I said back. "Which way to go to get a wand?"

"I'll take you there before I head over to the pet shop here for you."

With that said we headed to the Olivander's Wand Shop, which is the shop that we are headed to. When we got to the store we stopped and Professor Snape told me to go ahead inside and he'll be back soon. I went inside and saw that there is nobody there, and so I just looked around. I saw a box that caught my interest and was about to pick it up when an elderly man came out from behind the shelves making me jump.

"Ah, you look just like mother when she first came here to get her own wand." The elderly man known as Olivander said. "So Miss Potter are you ready to get your wand?"

"Yes, sir I am read."

"Which arm is you dominate?"

"I'm right handed, sir."

Olivander took out a measuring tape and started to measure my right arm and then went to the back and came back with some boxes. And give me the first wand and told to wave it nothing happened as well as the second and third. He then took the box from the shelf that some how caught my eye and handed it to me, so I waved it and everything around me that was broken fixed themselves.

"That wand is 9" Willow, Phoenix Feather." Mr. Olivander explained. "This wand is shorter than average, with a light and surprisingly tough wood. The Phoenix Feather is rare and powerful and the wand is good for charms."

"Thank you, sir" I said paying him for the wand and walked out the door.

I then saw Professor Snape coming up to me from standing against the wall by the shop. He was carrying a carrier that has a little calico kitten inside, which handed to me.

"Here's your pet." He said and started off to the exit of Diagon Alley. "It's time to get you home."

"Okay, but can you please take some of this stuff it's getting too heavy for me." I said struggling keeping a hold of the packages, books, supplies, and cat carrier. He took the packages and books, and then started walking towards the exit.

"Lets get going."

After leaving Diagon Alley and headed towards my aunt and uncle's house he handed me a ticket. Telling me that I need to stick to my ticket and that the entrance is between 9 and 10, and as welling telling me how to do so. We then reached to the house telling me goodbye and handing the rest of my stuff to me, and when turned around to say goodbye as well he wasn't there. When I entered the house aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't look at me, so I just went upstairs to my room where my younger sisters and may be younger brother is at.

As I walked into my room I saw my sisters and brother on the bed reading some books that I gotten and hidden in the room. Holly looked up, smiled and then ran up to me hugging me. Then Harry and Rose looked up and then ran to me hugging me as well.

"Where were you?" Harry asking me with his face buried on my shoulder. "We thought that Uncle Vernon kicked you out of the house."

"Sorry, you three." I said reassuringly while hugging them back. "Also I won't be here after summer is over."

Rose looked up with tears running down her face, and then started crying. Holly also looked up with a worry expression, probably wondering where I be going. Harry looked like his going to be mad or about to cry as well.

"Why?" Holly asked looking at me still with worry in her expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in the summer." I said to them dragging us to the bed. "I'll be going to a boarding school that our mom and dad had met at."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep." I said. "But I can't tell you about this school, for aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon told me not to tell you three."

"Then we have to wait then." Holly said.

"Yes, but you three can wait until you two, Holly and Harry turn 11." I said. "For with or without aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon's permission I'll tell you guys everything about this school."

"Okay." Harry, Holly, and Rose said at once.

"But you will have to wait until all four of us are alone, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay, then lets get ready for bed, for I have a feeling that aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon will be waking us up early tomorrow." I said getting my nightgown. "Harry, are staying up here again?"

"Might as well." Harry said with a cold tone. "It gets very crowded in that cupboard."

"Okay, get out until we tell you that you can come back in." I said watching him getting up and going outside.

Holly and Rose got their nightgowns out and started getting the day clothes off and putting the nightgowns on. Then I took my clothes off and then put my night gown on.

"Okay, Harry you can come back in." I said and Harry came back with his PJ's and a shirt on. "Well at least you got your PJ's on, lets get to bed."

We then went to bed, but Harry decided to sleep on the floor with my spare blanket. It took me a while to get to sleep, for I couldn't wait until I get out of here, but I keep thinking about my younger siblings as well. About an hour later, I just fell asleep hoping the next day wouldn't be terrible.


	6. Hogwart's Express

Nobody's P.O.V.

Iris was just getting up and realized that today was the day that she is going to leave the Dursleys temporarily, for she'll be returning back so she could protect her younger siblings. She got out of bed started to get dressed and gathered her stuff up that she'll be taking with her to Hogwarts. When everything is gathered up she went down the stairs, but only to remember she didn't say good bye to her younger siblings. She didn't have time to wake them up, so she wrote them a letter and placed it on the table addressed to them. Iris then leaned against the wall waiting for Vernon to get the car ready and drop her off at the train station, remembering how she confronted about taking her to the train station.

**Flashback: **

_The day after Iris returned from her trip getting her school supplies. Her and siblings did have to get up early for no reason at all to 'help' Petunia clean house. Iris finished what she had to do and went up to her Uncle._

_"Uncle Vernon, I need a ride to the train station on this day." Iris said showing him the date on the ticket. "And you will take me there right?"_

_"Sure, I don't see why they have you freaks needing ride the train to that school." He said and Iris just pretended that he said 'yes' and went to help her younger siblings with chores._

**END Flashback:**

"Alright, are you ready to go girl?" Vernon said coming through the front door.

"Yes, sir." Iris said going pass her uncle and out the door to the car.

Iris's P.O.V.

I walked around a little bit, for I had time still before the train leaves, and good thing the train that I'm on leaves at 11 a.m. and it's 9:30 a.m.. I just hope I'll get to the gate on time, so I decided to just go ahead and find the gate and get on the train before it gets crowded with other people. While walking I looked around to see if I can find someone familiar that could be going to Hogwarts as well, so that way I won't feel alone on the train. I didn't see anyone so far and I did find the entrance, which is right between 9 and 10, and so I backed up a bit to run through it. While going through it I couldn't even describe how it felt like going through that wall. I looked around and saw the sign 9 3/4 and a scarlet train with Hogwarts Express on it, and I also saw that there is not many people on the platform.

Once I gotten my stuff on the train, I took my cat carrier to look for a compartments where it's the middle of the train and found one variable and sat down and looked out the window where the gate is watching the students and soon-to-be students like myself coming through. I looked at the clock about the sign and saw that the train will leave in fifteen minutes, and there are still students and parents coming through the gate. I just sat there watching the parents' fuss over their child or children about not wanting them to be late and that they need to behave while there.

It was almost time for the train to leave and students are getting on the train, and I hear some of them getting in compartments next to the one I am in. The train blew its horns to let everyone know it's time for it to leave the station, and as well as let the passengers know that it's not going to wait for them. About a couple minutes later the train was moving little-by-little, and a couple of kids hurriedly rushed on to the train before it left them. I felt my stomach doing flip flops for I was nervous of going to a place that my parents went to school. Just by thinking about my parents made me remember what happened to them, and I just don't want to remember it. It is a good thing that I didn't tell my younger siblings about their death or how they died, so I just allowed my them believe our aunt and uncle on how they died. I might tell them when I think they are ready to hear it, which means I'll tell them when they'll be going to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, but may we site with you everywhere is full." A boy my age asked with a couple of other kids.

"Sure." I said looking at the boy and the girls that is with them.

"Thank you." They said and sat down with me in the compartment.

The boy had brown hair and grey eyes, one of the girls has wavy black hair and gray eyes, and the other girl has blonde hair and blue eyes. They keep looking at me like they are trying to place me somewhere.

"What's your names?" I asked them. "My name is Iris Potter."

"Potter, in other words you're part of the 'Children who lived"?" the boy asked. "My name is Cedric Diggory."

"Yes, I am, and nice to meet you Cedric" I said then looked at the two girls, who yet to introduce themselves to me.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Black." The girl with black hair and gray said. "It's nice to meet you Iris."

"My name Lucinda Malfoy," the other girl said, "and I hope we can be friends."

"I don't mind being anyone's friend as long as they don't do anything that will make me not be friends with them." I said to them all. "Which means no fighting because of the different houses, for that is getting old, and also insulting or hurting a family member of mine then I'll be fine with it."

"I have no problem with, but I don't know about these two girls?" Cedric said questionably while looking at the two girls who are deep in thought by the looks of things.

"I agree with you the house rivalry has gotten old, and I don't see anything wrong with it." Cassandra said looking at Lucinda waiting for her answer.

"I agree as well, but I will warn you that I have to keep my family's image or I'll be disowned and kicked out of the house." Lucinda said looking at us.

"Alright, I'll take your warning at heart, so that I won't be too upset about it." I said to them. "I knew about the house rivalries by the professor who took me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies, and I thought that someone needs to end that rivalry."

"Why did you need a professor to take you to Diagon Alley for?" Lucinda asked.

"I live with relatives that are muggles." I told them and they looked at me with more interest.

"What were they like?" Cedric asked

"They're not like most muggles, for they are cruel and think too highly of themselves." I said. "Also they mostly neglect my siblings and I just because we're different from them."

"Why were you sent there if they are neglecting you?" Cassandra asked looking mad. "You could have lived with someone that wouldn't neglect you or your siblings."

"I really don't know why we live with them, but I could ask the person who sent us there which happens to be our Headmaster." I told them.

"Well that could help you a lot, and if you happen to be feeling like you can't trust your siblings with those relatives you could tell the Headmaster and he might be able to get you and your siblings out of there." Lucinda said.

After a talking about where I lived and how my siblings and I were treated, we've decided to get our uniform on for we are getting closer to the school. When we were dressed in our uniform and I looked out the window and saw a castle that I assume is Hogwarts. I wonder how we are going to get sorted and where I'll be sorted in, but I do hope that all of us will be in the same house that I read in _Hogwart's: A History _one of the books that I've gotten. About twenty minutes later the train stopped and we got up to and started walking out of the train.

"First years, over here!" A giant man with a beard yelled out by the train. "First years, over here!"

We walked over to him and stood beside him until the other first years like ourselves gets together, and then we headed towards the docks. We were told four in a boat, so we did and the boats started rolling by themselves on the lake towards Hogwarts. It took us about an hour and a half to get to the docks by the school, and then got out of the boats and headed towards the school until we reached the front door. Hagrid, the giant the introduced himself as knocked on the door, and an lady in green answered.

"Here's the first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said and she moved aside mentioning us to go inside.

We then waited, so that Professor McGonagall can let the other students and professors know that we arrived and are ready to be sorted.


	7. The Sorting & Explanation

Iris's P.O.V.

About two minutes waiting in the hall for Professor McGonagall to come and have them enter the Great Hall. Before we gotten to the front of the Great Hall, the hat on the stool was just finishing it's song. When we did got to the front we gotten a closer look at the hat, which my Aunt wouldn't allow be in the house with her collection.

"When I start say your names, your come up here and sit on the stool until the calls the house you'll be in." McGonagall explained and pulled out a scroll, and since there is only twelve first years it shouldn't take long.

"Ashton, Vincent"

A boy with brown hair came up to the stool and the hat was place on top of his head. The boy looked startled for a second like the hat started talking to him, which wouldn't surprise me any. "Ravenclaw." The hat yelled out and the boy jumped off the stool and headed to the table that was clapping.

"Black, Cassandra." Went to Gryffindor.

"Bole, Lucian." A boy with black hair went to Slytherin.

"Crabb, Alexandrea." A petite girl with dark brown hair went to Slytherin.

"Criss, Derek." Went to Ravenclaw.

"Derrick, Peregrine." Went to Slytherin

"Diggory, Cedric." Went to Hufflepuff.

"Eton, Ellie." Went to Gryffindor.

"Fudge, Philip." Went to Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Lucinda." Went to Slytherin.

"Nixon, Richard." Went to Gryffindor.

"Oxford, Frederick." Went to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Iris." I went up to the stoll hearing people talk about me and my family, and I hoped that I'll go to the right house. The hat then was placed on top of my head.

'Ah, I see you're one of the Potters that everyone was waiting for.' The hat spoke in my mind which surprised me even more. 'You can to any house, and not only that you belong to every house, so don't blame me for doing this but you really do belong to every house, Miss Heir of Hogwarts. If you want more information about being the Heir of Hogwarts ask the Headmaster.'

"ALL HOUSES, WELCOME HEIR OF HOGWARTS!" The hat yelled and everyone looked as surprised as I did, so I got off of the stool and turned to the Headmaster who was sitting in the middle of the dinning table behind the stool and hat. The Headmaster looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, and got up from his seat."

"It looks like the four funders left a surprise to us," Headmaster Dumbledore started, "for they must have a secret will about having an Heir of Hogwarts as well as there descendants being the heir to their house."

Everyone clapped unsure what's going on, for they never have heard the Hogwarts has an heir. Then Headmaster Dumbledore came up to me and told me that I can sit anywhere I want, for it doesn't matter where for me, so I went to my parents House and sat down by a girl my age named Ellie. He also told me before I did went to sit down that he needs to speak to me after dinner, for my sleeping arrangements, and about being the Heir of Hogwarts meant.

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

I can't figure out why the funders have a secret will about the Heir of Hogwarts, but I should go ahead and ask Gringotts about it saying the hat found the so-called Heir of Hogwarts. Hopefully the minister wouldn't try manipulate her, for one she's the elder sister of the children-who-live, two she can have control of Hogwarts and thats what they want. Since the minister's son is here, which means the minister himself will know about it soon.

After dinner, Iris Potter went up to my office with me and the other Head of Houses to figure out what to do with her. When got there I asked them to stand on either side at the side of the room, while she sites in the chair in front of my desk.

"Miss Potter, I'm guessing you have a lot of questions right now." I said to her when she was looking at me wonder.

"Yes, sir." She said staring at me straight in the eye. "I want to know why you sent me and my siblings to my aunt and uncle when they never even wanted us in the first place, also right now I want to know about what the hat meant me being the Heir of Hogwarts?"

"Well, for the first question the reason why I sent you and your siblings to your aunt and uncle is, because, one they are your only relative that shares your mother blood, two I can't leave you children with just anyone in the Wizarding World." I explained to her. "Also I didn't want any of you kids being raised by a possible subordinate of Lord Voldemort."

"I see, but why our aunt?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I choose your aunt, because she was you kids only hope." I said. "Not only that the killing curse, aimed at your brother but was rebounding right back to Lord Voldemort, so I needed someone with your mother's blood that is not a wizard or witch take care of you four."

"Okay, I think I get it now, but how many people out there knows about the fourth kid?" She asked probably remembering that her youngest sister was born in secret, for her protection.

"After the fall of Lord Voldemort, and the auors went got tipped off about you hiding place and went to investigate so they found out that your parents had another baby during the time of hiding, and of course they didn't blame them." I explained watching her face, and I notice that she most remembered the night of her parents death.

"Yeah, I remember that night, but I don't remember auors coming into the house." Iris said holding back her tears. "I guess I must have fallen to sleep, then woken up a little bit later for that's when we gotten picked up."

"Yes, that's what I thought as well." I said to her. "Now what is it that you want to know?"

"About being the Heir of Hogwarts, and what it means for me?" She asked brushing aside her tears and straighten up a little bit.

"Yes, right now I don't know anything about it, so I'll be sending a letter to Gringotts about it and see if they have the founders' secret will, and of course when I get it I'll let you know." I told her and then continued. "Now what should I do with your sleep arrangement?"

"I don't mind having a dorm to myself, sir." She said to me. "For I never actually have a room to myself and I think that'll help me a lot have a room to myself."

"I see, I guess you and your sisters had to share a room together."

"Yes, sir."

"Dumbledore sir, Petunia said she didn't have that much room for all four kids and that you should have talked to her before given her the children." Professor Snape said to me even though it might have been a late notification.

"Hmm, I see, I guess I need to have a little bit of a home visit." I said not missing the wince in Iris's expression. "Is there anything that you need to inform, Miss Potter?"

"The only reason why there is no space for all four us is because one room is a spare room incase Uncle Vernon's sister comes over, and then there's Dudley's second bedroom that he uses for sleepovers and broken toys or something of the like." She told me with a angry look. "In other words they do have room, but they don't think that we deserve it, so they have my brother in a cupboard underneath the stairs, and have me and my siblings in the attic with one small window."

I just looked at her with a sudden expression, and knowing why she asked me those questions. I also looked at the the Head of Houses and the looked furious knowing how they are treating the Potter children. I then knew that I really need to talk to the children's' guardians to make sure they never mistreat them again, even if have to threaten them with magic.

"I guess I need to give them a visit to make sure they don't mistreat you or your siblings again." I assured her and seeing her smile that resembles her mother's.

"Thank you, sir." She said still smiling. "But I still want my own room or dorm."

"Of course, dear." I said smiling. "Lets find a place to put your dorm."

We then got up started towards the fourth floor that connects all of the houses, I really do hope that I can get a letter finished for Gringotts before the minister comes here and starts asking questions about how I didn't even know about the founders' secret will or even the fact there is going to be an Heir to Hogwarts. Not only that I need to find a date to go to the Dursleys about the children's living conditions, and what I should do to help them.

_**AN: I made up some names for the sorting, so I hope that's okay for everyone. Also please review or keep reviewing I don't care about**__**what.**_


	8. The Minister & Founders' Secret Will

Iris's P.O.V.

Today is when I'll find out about what the secret will is about and why I'm the Heir of Hogwarts, but before I do find out it is also the first day of classes that I can not miss. I got up and put on my uniform which is similar to the uniform that had on when I came here, but a little bit different with where the house crest. The crest just has all four houses with lines through them making an 'x' shape to divide them, and the tie is just a plain black tie which nothing is on it. I then went out of my room or dorm to go to the Great Hall to get my breakfast and get my schedule, so I can find a when I go to Headmaster/Professor Dumbledore to see what the secret will is.

Once I entered the Great Hall everyone was looking at me, and I just ignored it for I gotten use to all of the steers after my name was called to get sorted. This time it's not the reason why my name was called it's the fact that the Sorting Hat called out that I'm the Heir of Hogwarts. When I sat down at the Gryffindor table and started collecting the food that I want to eat for my breakfast, which is toast, eggs, and bacon. Once I got done with my meal, Professor McGonagall came up to me with schedules in her hands.

"Here you go, Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall said handing me my class schedule. "You also have to report to Headmaster Dumbledore after all of your classes."

"Yes, Professor." I said getting up. "Is there anything else?"

"You'll be sharing the Gryffindor and Slytherin timetable every other year, and that is also same thing when sharing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw timetable."

"Okay, thank you professor."

**My schedule:**

_**Mondays**__: __**Potions**__ (First Period); __**Defence Against the Dark Arts aka DADA**__ (Second Period)_

_**Tuesdays**__: __**Charms**__ (First Period); __**History of Magic**__ (Second Period)_

_**Wednesdays**__: __**Potions**__ (First Period); __**Herbology**__ (Second Period); __**Astronomy**__ (Midnight) _

_**Thursdays**__: __**Charms**__ (First Period); __**Transfiguration**__ (Second Period) _

_**Fridays**__: __**Potions**__ (First & Second Period)_

_Flying Lessons are on __**Wednesdays**__ at __**3:30pm.**_

I just enter the potions classroom when I saw Lucinda and Cassandra, and I was torn on where to sit, so I looked around and saw a chair that is equally distant from both of them. When they saw me they both smiled and waved before Professor Snape walked through the doors telling us, his student about his classroom guidelines and rules. He then looked at me and saw that I paying close attention to each word he's saying, and looked about he wanted to ask me questions, but didn't instead he told us what we are going to learn about.

After the class was over and I went to the next class, which happens to have a new Professor each year. The professor that is teaching this year is R. Smith aka Professor Smith, and he happens to be an ex-aroua at one point. Halfway towards the classroom Lucinda and Cassandra caught up to me, and asked me about the will and I told them I didn't know just yet, but will find out after classes over today. When we did get to DADA classroom the Professor started with what would be learning and what to expect, and then asking us questions about if we have read something in our textbooks. Right before he dismissed class he told to make an essay about what we should do in a situation of a duel and that is due on our next class.

Lucinda and Cassandra wanted to come with as support and I told them that it should be okay, for I wasn't told that I'm not allowed to bring anyone along. We then headed straight to the Headmaster's office and found the staircase guarded by an eagle or bird of somesort. They wouldn't let any of us pass, for neither of us had a password, and then I remembered something.

"I have an appointment with the Headmaster, and I don't know the password." I said steering straight into it's eye. "As well as I'm brining company as support, so please let us through."

With that the staircase spiral and we headed up the stairs, and found that the door to the office is open and we went through it. When we saw a man with gray hair and light colored skin sitting in a chair and next to him is a goblin. Across from them is Headmaster Dumbledore, and when he saw us he mentioned us to come inside.

"Hello ladies, I thought Iris will be coming alone, but then again both of you happens to be her friend and would help with no doubt." Dumbledore said while we gotten to our seats and sat down. "Now lets get to the Will, Blordak would you."

"Of course, Mr. Dumbledore." Blordak said and opened an old scroll. "It says:

_To Hogwarts, Minister, and others,_

_This will is suppose to be secret, that can only be read when the one who is now known as Heir of Hogwarts is present. The Heir of Hogwarts will have the most control of Hogwarts, and we don't care if they are male or female. The Heir of Hogwarts as well as our heirs will be co-owners of Hogwarts and can do what they want to it as long as they don't disable it, but they can change classes and add classes to the school. The Heir of Hogwarts has more power than the Board of Education, and can also overrule their vote. Our heirs are to help the Heir of Hogwarts with what is needed, and when the Heir of Hogwarts graduates from Hogwarts then he or she will be the owner of Hogwarts and will make choices to make the school a better place for upcoming students. The Heir of Hogwarts requirement is that he or she is in all houses, and that means they are the center of the houses."_

_Signed as the founders of Hogwarts:_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin_."

After Blordak finished he given me the will to hold on to as well as another letter.

"This letter is for your eyes only, Miss Potter." He said. "but you're allowed to tell only those you trust what is in the letter."

"Well, that is interesting, and who knew that the Heir of Hogwarts happens to be on of the children-who-lived." The minister said. "My name is Cornelius Fudge, and I hope we get along in the future."

"Ah, Miss Potter, I almost forgot to tell you." Blordak said turning back to me after trying to leave while I the minister was talking to me and once he was close to me, he motioned me to kneel down. "When you read that letter that I give you it would tell you of responsibilities as the Heir of Hogwarts and another letter will be sent to after you graduate from Hogwarts to tell you of responsibilities as the owner of Hogwarts, that's why it's to be only seen by you."

A good thing that he had me kneel down to tell me that, for the minister was given me a questioning look as well as my friends and Headmaster. I told them that he was reminding me that the letter is for only my eyes only and that I could only tell those who I trust what the letter says. When we said goodbye to the headmaster, minister, and goblin we went our separate ways, and my friends asked me if I want to I can tell them about what is in the letter after I read of course. Then I went to my dorm and decided to wait on reading the letter that was written by the four founders, and do my homework from my classes.


	9. OCs Info

**Name**: _Iris Alice Potter_

**Birth date**: _05/13/1977_

**Personality**: _Caring, protective, brave, cunning, smart, and loyal to those who earns it._

**Parents**: _James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans)._

**Guardians**:_ Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley (née Evans)._

**Sibling(s)**: _Harry James Potter (younger brother, second oldest), Holly Lily Potter(younger sister, twin to Harry), and Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)._

**House**: _All four houses_.

**Godfather**: Frank Longbottom

**Godmother**: Marlene McKinnon

**Future Pairings**: _Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory, Tom Riddle Jr. (aka Lord Voldemort), Percy Weasley._

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>:_ Holly Lily Potter_

**Birth date**: _07/31/1980_

**Personality**: _Protective, cunning, and loyal to only her siblings._

**Parents**: _James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans)._

**Guardians**: _Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley (née Evans)._

**Sibling(s)**:_ Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older twin brother), and Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)_

**House**: _Slytherin _

**Godfather**: _Sirius Black_

**Godmother**: _Alice Longbottom_

**Future Pairings**: _Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: _Rose Dorea Potter_

**Birth date**: _08/10/1981_

**Personality**: _Caring, protective, and very knowledgeable._

**Parents**: _James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans)_

**Guardians**: _Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley (née Evans)_

**Sibling(s)**: _Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older brother, twin to Holly), and Holly Lily Potter (older sister, twin to Harry)._

**House**: _Ravenclaw_

**Godfather**: _Unknown_

**Godmother**: _Amelia Bones_

**Future Pairings**: _Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: _Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy_

**Birth date**: _03/14/1977_

**Personality**: _Cunning, caring, and friendly_

**Parents**: _Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black)_

**Sibling(s)**: _Draco Lucius Malfoy (younger brother)_

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Godfather**: _Severus Snape_

**Godmother**: _Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)_

**Future Pairings**:_ Lucian Bole and Adrian Pucey_

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: _Cassandra Beatrice Black_

**Birth date**: _01/18/1977_

**Personality**: _Brave, smart, on-going, caring, and friendly_

**Parents**: _Sirius Black and Beatrice Black_

**Guardians**: _Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks (née Black)_

**Sibling(s**): _Nymphadora Tonks (Sees as an older sister)_

**House**: _Gryffindor_

**Godfather**: _James Potter_

**Godmother**: _Andromeda Tonks_

**Future Pairings**: _Cedric Diggory and Charles Weasley._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will be other OCs in the future.<strong>_


	10. Through the Years

_**~ Iris's First Year ~**_

Iris P.O.V.

It was getting close to the end of the year and I was told by Headmaster Dumbledore that he's going to take me home to talk to my aunt and uncle as well as looking at my siblings and my living conditions. The exams happen to be easy for me, but hard for others probably because they either don't pay attention or they are not understanding what the questions are asking.

Lucinda and Cassandra always goes to my room to teach me about the Wizarding World more, for now I am the Heir of Hogwarts which also means I have to know about the Wizarding World to know what to expect. They are also would teach me editique so I know what to expect with purebloods, and also because it's a requirement for some reasons. It's also good thing that I'm a fast learner or I wouldn't have gotten all of that done correctly. The other thing that I had to learn is what is in the envelope that the four founders left for me to read, and since I was busy with school I had barely any time to read what is in the contents.

I've met up with Headmaster Dumbledore to go to my aunt and uncle's house to put things straight. I found him by the train saying goodbye to some the other children my age, and when I waved at him. When he saw me he walked towards me and stood by while I said my goodbyes to my friends. When the train left, the Headmaster then told me to take his arm and I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach, like I'm about to throw up. I felt a little better now after taking a couple deep breaths and when I looked up I've noticed that we're at my aunt and uncle's house now. I then looked at Dumbledore with a question look and noticed that he was walking towards the house.

"That was apparition, you'll learn that in sixth or seventh year." He said when I caught up to him, and he then knocked on the door.

The person who opened the door was my younger brother, Harry, and he looked unwell. When he saw me he smiled and hugged and kept saying he missed me and that don't leave them again. I made him look at me and saw that he had a black eye that is just now healing up.

"What happened?" I asked starting to get angry. "Did Uncle Vernon or Dudley do this?"

"It was just an accident, Iris nothing to worry about." He said with a smile that I barely could stand, especially when he is trying to protect the one who did this to him.

"You idiot, you don't need to protect them anymore." I told him. "I gotten some help at the school, for I had no choice but to tell them everything because they are the ones who placed us with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon."

"So are they going take us away from this place?" He asked with a smile.

"Not quit, but they will allow me to you three with me after I graduate which is in about five more years." I told him. "Because I'll be seventeen and those who seventeen are usually graduates."

"Well then what are they going to do then?"

"I'll be the one who be making sure they don't harm any of you children again." Dumbledore said. "Ah, and Iris I have your things with me and I'll give it to you when we get everything settled."

"Yes, sir."

We then went inside, and I called for everyone to go in the living room for a family meeting. I invited the Headmaster in the living room and to sit down until everyone came in. The first to come in was Holly, and then Rose. Since Harry was already inside the room, the Dursleys came in, but they froze when they saw me and the Headmaster sitting down on the couch with my younger siblings. Rose was sitting on my lap hugging me and not letting go. Holly on my left was just leaning against me hugging my, and Harry was on my right just sitting a little close to get some comfort from me.

"WHY IS HE HERE FOR?" Uncle Vernon yelled, his face turning all shades from red to purple.

"Well I'm here to see the welfare of these children, I couldn't do it in the past for many people died and was trying to get everything put together." Dumbledore explained. "Not only that I was giving information from one of my teachers that Mrs. Dursley was not ready to take in four children and didn't had room, so I'm to see where they are sleeping right now."

"I will not allow you to look around my house for something that I hadn't given you permission for." Uncle Vernon said calming down a little by aunt Petunia.

"Ah, but you don't have a choice, for if you don't I'll have no choice but to report you to Children Services both this world and the Wizarding World." Right when Dumbledore said that my younger siblings looked at him like he was nuts and my aunt, uncle and cousin paled by his words.

"Wizards?" Harry and Holly asked the same time, and Rose just looked up to see what is going on.

"You Harry are a wizard, while Iris, Holly, and Rose are Witches." Dumbledore explained to them. "I see you two didn't explained to them about the world that they were born in, and I was told that Iris didn't know anything about it as well."

"We didn't want them to know what they are anyways, for they are after all freaks." Uncle Vernon said making my siblings and myself flinch in reminder.

"You also don't have the right to keep it from them." Dumbledore said looking at the Dursleys with a blank look. "For they will find out about it anyways."

"And we'll try to keep them going, the oldest we had no choice for she already knew about that world." Aunt Petunia said looking at the Headmaster.

"You could try, but we have ways of tracking them down." Dumbledore said. "And before we get even more into this I want to know what environment these children have been and how many rooms you originally have."

Dumbledore then got up from his seat and pulled out wand that made the Dursleys flinch when seeing it. He casting a nonverbal spell and I saw a white globe come out of his wand and started to go around my siblings and I, and then went off around the rooms. It came back a few minutes late and went to Dumbledore, who looked at it and then turned towards the Dursleys.

"You've made Harry Potter sleep in the cupboard underneath the stairs and also made the girls sleep in a attic that only has space for one person," Dumbledore said with a frown on his face and no twinkle in his eyes, "while you have two bedrooms that they could have been in."

"One of those bedrooms is my son's spare bedroom for sleep overs and his toys, and the other bedroom is for guest only." Uncle Vernon said turning red again.

"Well guess what these children will have those rooms or I'll be telling the Children Services in both worlds."

"What if we have guest? Where would we have our guest stay in then?" Uncle Vernon questioned.

Dumbledore then casted another nonverbal spell, which made the house shake a little and then stopped about a minute later. He then put his wand away and faced Uncle Vernon once more.

"I added another room just for any guest that decides to stay over." The Headmaster said. "Also if you ever lay a hand on these children in any abusive way or make them do unneeded chores I would know about it."

Uncle Vernon's face paled as well as my aunt's and cousin's, and Dumbledore turned towards me and my siblings.

"Well children if anything else happens just go to the person on this piece of paper and tell them that you need to speak to me right away." Dumbledore said handing us a piece of paper that has a certain name and address on it. "So this a goodbye for three of you and I'll see Iris after summer is over."

With that Dumbledore left after unshrinking my school stuff and my siblings and I are alone with the Dursleys yet again, so I took my two younger sisters hands and motioned Harry to follow me upstairs. When we go to the attic we started packing and brought our stuff to the bedrooms that we were given. Harry gotten Dudley's second bedroom and my sisters and I gotten the used-to-be guest bedroom.

_**~ Iris's Second Year ~**_

My siblings and I didn't had any problems with the Dursleys for a while after I got back, but they do still make us do chores. Since I'm the Heir of Hogwarts I've been called in for a meeting with the school's governors a week before school starts, so they could meet with me and get to know me as well. I also got the chance to read the letter the four founders had for me and it had four letters from each founder, and each letter was telling me what my duties are as Heir of Hogwarts.

The first letter is from Helga Hufflepuff, who was just telling me what Hufflepuffs are suppose to do and where the Room of Requirements is located, and also what her cup is suppose to be used for. The second letter is from Rowena Ravenclaw, who was telling me about what happened between her and her daughter including the outcome of it, she also told what Ravenclaws are suppose to do and what her diadem was truly for. Rowena also told me the location where her secret library was at in Hogwarts. The third letter is from Salazar Slytherin, who told me about his fight with the other founders and why, which is because of the fact there where witch hunts during that time and he was worried about muggleborns being found out, and told me that the the Chamber of Secrets was only to protect the school not get rid of muggleborns. The last letter is from Godric Gryffindor, who was telling me the same thing about what Salazar Slytherin was telling me, but told me that his sword was in the sorting hat and to pull it out you have to have a reason of some sort, and also where his training room was located.

I looked at the clock and I knew it's almost time to get ready to leave, for someone is picking me up and taking me to the meeting. I was putting the letters back into the envelope when a ring fell out, and so I picked and noticed that it had Hogwarts coat of arms on it. I put the ring on and put the letters envelope, and headed downstairs where my younger siblings were looking at me like they didn't want me to leave just yet.

"It's okay you three," I said to them, "I'll ask someone if you can come stay with me at school or with someone that could watch over you three until the school year is over alright."

"Okay." Holly said. "Try your best."

Once I walked out of the house someone was already out there waiting for me, and I walked up to him.

"I'm Iris, and I'm guessing your taking me to the meeting?" I asked the man, who had red hair like Percy Weasley, who is a year above me.

"Yes, I am Arthur Weasley I was asked by Dumbledore to pick you up and take you to the meeting." Arthur said offering his arm. "Grab my arm and I'll take you to where the meeting is taking place."

"Thank you."

When I gotten to the meeting everyone that is apart of the board introduced themselves to me and told me what the meeting is about. The meeting itself wasn't too bad other than that it lasted an hour and half, but I got through it okay. The meeting was about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that each teacher last at least one year, and that the new teacher this year is a traveler named Matthew Grace.

After the meeting ended I went to find Professor Dumbledore and I found him talking to a man with dark brown hair, who looked around his late twenties to early thirties. I walked up to them and tapped Professor Dumbledore's shoulder, who turned and looked down at me.

"Sorry, to interrupt sir, but I have a question to ask." I said sounding grown up as best as possible.

"It's okay, but let me introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Matthew Grace." Professor Dumbledore said. "Or you could start calling him Professor Grace, for he'll be teaching next week when school starts."

"Hello, Professor Grace." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello to you to, you must be the Heir of Hogwarts, Iris Potter." He said while shaking my hand. "Not only that you're the oldest of the 'children who lived' right."

"Yes, I am, but I don't make a big deal out of it."

"Yes, well I'll leave you two to talk whatever it is that you wanted to about." He said before turning around and leaving.

"What is it that you needed to talk with me about, Miss Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to ask you if my siblings can be with me at the school or with someone that you trust that could keep an eye on them?" I asked him. "For I don't seem to be able to trust my aunt and uncle with them without myself there."

"I see, I might know some people that can watch over them until you get out of school."Professor Dumbledore said. "But I can't allow them to be at the school this soon at the moment."

"Yes, sir." I said. "Can I ask who they'll be staying with?"

"The Weasleys, for they have seven children and you know the three older children."

"Yes, I do know them, especially Mr. Weasley."

"Alright then, I'll let Arthur know that you and your siblings will be with them until school is over alright." Professor Dumbledore said.

After asking Professor Dumbledore, I had went back to my aunt and uncle's house to pick up my stuff as well as my siblings and then went to the Weasleys until I start school, but when school ends my siblings and I will go back to the Dursleys for the summer. My younger siblings were happy that they got away from our relatives and made friends with the younger Weasleys, while the older ones including my self reviewing everything that we learned last year. When I gotten onto the train my siblings weren't with us, for Ginny, the youngest Weasley, gotten sick so Mrs. Weasley stayed home and had my younger siblings stayed home as well. The twin Weasleys, George and Fred are starting this year, and the both of them are definitely going to give the teachers a hard time, for they are both pranksters. This is also Bill Weasley's last year at Hogwarts, and he is the Head Boy. As for Charlie, who is in his fifth year in Hogwarts will probably follow is older brother's foot steps, but then again he's busy with Quidditch, so his sticking with just being a Perfect.

My second year flew by real well and had no problems with it at all. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor wasn't so bad at all and was asked to do another year, but he declined saying that he enjoys traveling around the world. Of course when I gotten off the train when school was over my siblings and I were escorted to our aunt and uncle's house temporary until of course school starts up again. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley had them transferred to the local school where they live at other than where they were previously going to. The school they are going now is perfect for them and not only that they enjoy being there, and our aunt and uncle can't do anything about it, for I told them that if they do I'll let everyone know how they were treating us.

**~ Iris's Third Year ~**

We've been with our relatives just for a month then we went to go stay with the Weasleys, who don't seem to mind us staying with them. I also have another meeting with board a week before school starts, which I happen to attend, but then again these meetings happens every year before school starts and if there is a problem I do have to attend as well as the Headmaster of the school. When I was at the meeting they introduced me to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who happens to be an elderly woman named Cathy Fern. I just hope that she'll last until the year is over, for she is after all elderly and I hate to see her gone before then, for she's such a nice lady. Cathy Fern, is an elderly woman with white, but in her light blue eyes she's like she's still young.

The school year was pretty fast and easy, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did last a little longer than year. Which everyone was surprised, and the Professor also given me something saying it is egg that would hatch in less than a few years, and that it's mystical creature that is said to be extinct. When I asked her about why she had it, she had told me that she found it all alone in the middle of no where, and she of course said that she couldn't just leave it there so she took and hoped it hatch soon. But since it won't in a few years, she had researched and found out it's mystical creature that it said to show a form that represents its owner. The reason why she given my that egg was that it glowed for some reason whenever it is near me, and when she did handed it to me I saw that it was really glowing a bright white light.

When my siblings and I were at our relatives I watched the egg in carefully and wondered what form it'll take when it hatched. I then realized that my two siblings, Harry and Holly, will be joining me in Hogwarts and I wondered if Rose would be okay by herself with the Weasleys for a while, but then again she and Ginny would be in the same year.


End file.
